Le goût amer des adieux
by Tchouck
Summary: La bataille vient de se finir, et Harry n'aspire qu'à une seule chose : se reposer. Cependant il lui reste une chose à faire, et il ne peut ignorer cela.


**Auteur**: Tchouck

**Pairing**: Drarry (Drago/Harry)

**Résumé**: La bataille vient de se finir, et Harry n'aspire qu'à une seule chose : se reposer. Cependant il lui reste une chose à faire, et il ne peut ignorer cela.

**Rien n'est à moi, tout le monde de Harry Potter appartient à l'honorable J.K Rowling.**

Bonjour à tous !

Je reposte ma fiction car a eu quelques bugs et j'avais aussi oublié de mettre que rien ne m'appartient.

Aussi,j'aimerais dire que j'admire beaucoup d'entre vous parce que vous avez des dons en écriture incroyables !

Mais bref, tout ça pour dire que finalement, moi qui avait décidé de ne faire que de la traduction, je me retrouve aujourd'hui avec une histoire à moi. J'ai d'autres histoires en préparation, pas forcément sur ce couple, et je n'ai aucune idée de quand je publierais à nouveau.

Merci de me lire, ça fait plaisir, et n'oubliez de mettre un petit commentaire !

* * *

La guerre était terminée. Enfin.

Ils avaient vaincu, mais au prix de combien de vies ? Combien de personnes inconnues étaient tombées au combat dans cette bataille, se battant pour lui ? Il avait beau savoir que tout ceci était dû à Voldemort, un sentiment de culpabilité intarissable lui déchirait le ventre chaque minute, chaque seconde depuis le début de la guerre.

Mais tout était terminé, les sorciers allaient entrer dans une nouvelle ère, plus paisible, bien que les forces du mal ne cesseraient jamais d'exister. Il faudrait juste du temps pour laisser partir les défunts, et reconstruire une nouvelle vie.

Harry était dans ses pensées alors qu'il était allongé dans son vieux lit à baldaquins, appréciant le calme après plusieurs mois de cavale. Lui, Ron et Hermione, après être sortis du bureau du directeur dans lequel il avait remis la baguette de sureau, étaient partis dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, un endroit qui était resté étrangement intacte, même après la violence de la bataille. Sur le chemin, il avait pris le temps d'apprécier les retrouvailles avec son ancienne baguette, retrouvailles qui lui avaient procuré le même sentiment de chaleur que la première fois qu'il l'avait tenue dans ses mains. Et c'était une fois confortablement installé qu'il s'était rappelé de la présence de l'autre baguette. Sa baguette.

Devait il lui rendre ? Après tout, il ne lui devait rien, absolument rien. À part peut être le fait de ne pas l'avoir dénoncé à sa tante durant la nuit au manoir Malfoy, mais il lui avait sauvé la vie à son tour en le sauvant de la Salle sur demande.

Cependant, il venait de récupérer son ancienne baguette, donc garder celle de Drago était inutile.

Pris d'un élan soudain, il se releva du lit trop vite, et il vit la pièce tourner autour de lui pendant quelque secondes. Il prit alors un peu plus de temps pour se mettre sur ses pieds, et une fois debout il s'aperçut que Hermione s'était endormie sur le lit de Ron et que ce dernier la couvait d'un regard amoureux. Ils avaient mis du temps, mais ils s'étaient finalement avoué leurs sentiments respectifs, ce qui était un soulagement pour lui. Ron détourna le regard de sa bien aimée pour le regarder d'un air interrogatif, auquel il répondit d'une simple phrase.

"Reste ici avec elle, j'ai une dernière chose à faire." Avait-il murmuré afin de ne pas réveiller sa meilleure amie. Il ne lui en voulait pas, elle s'était très bien battue, tout comme Ron qui avait preuve d'une ingéniosité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Ron acquiesça et reporta toute son attention sur Hermione. Harry partit sans un bruit, emportant la cape d'invisibilité dans sa poche, car il tenait à être tranquille au cours de sa traversée du château.

Il sortit dans le couloir et se demanda par où commencer. Il ne savait pas où le trouver, alors il marcha vers la Grande Salle, le dernier endroit où il l'avait vu. Une fois arrivé la-bas, il ne le vit cependant pas.

Était-il parti ? Car même si il lui semblait que Drago n'avait jamais vraiment été d'accord pour en être un, il restait un membre des mangemorts, et donc un criminel de guerre.

Harry vit alors Neville passer devant lui, sans l'apercevoir bien sur. Peut être que lui saurait.

"- Neville !" Chuchota t'il, assez fort cependant pour que l'interpellé l'entende.

Il releva la tête, cherchant qui l'avait appelé et remarquant le visage de Harry qui apparut pendant une fraction de secondes alors que ce dernier remettait la cape correctement en place.

"- Neville, c'est moi !

- Oh, désolé Harry, je n'avais pas reconnu ta voix. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, je vais très bien. Dis moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Malfoy ?" Répondit Harry, sa voix légèrement pressée.

"- Il me semble l'avoir vu partir vers l'extérieur, mais pourquoi est ce que tu le cherches ?

- Je t'expliquerais une autre fois, merci beaucoup Neville !"

Le temps qu'il prononce cette phrase, il était déjà en train de partir vers l'endroit indiqué par son camarade.

Il passa alors les grandes portes qui étaient légèrement cabossées à cause des sorts jetés, et jeta un coup d'œil dans la cour, endroit où Drago n'était pas. Et, alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir, il entrevit une tignasse blonde platine du coin de l'œil. Il tourna alors la tête si vite qu'il sentit son cou le brûler. Mais il ignora la douleur car il était là, pas très loin de lui, accoudé sur ce qui restait du pont où se trouvait également les cadavres des statues qui avaient vaillamment défendus l'école durant la bataille.

Harry avança alors d'un pas lent vers lui, tâchant de ne pas paraître trop pressé, car il savait que Drago l'avait vu. Il sentit également son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. C'était idiot, il venait de vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps mais il était incapable de parler à son ancien ennemi. Mais il savait que c'était faux, il savait qu'il ne se passerait pas que ça. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il finit par arriver à son niveau, et il s'accouda à côté de lui, sans un mot, attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas, car Harry savait que tôt ou tard, Drago finirai par dire quelque chose. Quelques minutes plus tard, rien n'avait été dit, mais ce qu'il pensait se confirma : il le vit ouvrir la bouche pour articuler la question à laquelle il s'attendait.

" Qu'est ce que tu veux, Potter ? "

Et c'est ainsi que pour la première fois, Drago Malefoy lui adressa la parole sans méchanceté dans la voix, bien qu'il avait utilisé son nom de famille. Une habitude sans doute. En effet, il avait prononcé ces mots avec une voix lasse.

" - Je voudrais te parler.

- Me parler ? De quoi ? Du fait que je vais bientôt croupir dans une cellule d'Azkaban ?" Répliqua t'il d'un ton légèrement agressif en se retournant brusquement vers lui.

Harry lâcha un soupir. Ça allait être compliqué de discuter avec lui si il se braquait comme ça des qu'il disait quelque chose qui n'était même pas méchant.

"- Non.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dans ce cas ?

- Il y a plusieurs choses dont je voudrais te parler, et je pense que tu sais déjà ce que je vais te dire, du moins pour certaines choses.

- Je suppose, oui.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ?"

Ce fut au tour de Drago de soupirer. Il reprit alors sa position initiale, face au paysage, son regard perdu au loin. Harry savait que le blond avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il savait qu'il parlait de cette nuit au manoir, cette nuit où il aurait pu faire changer le destin de Harry.

_Il a changé_, pensa Harry en regardant Dragoqui n'avait toujours pas répondu_, la guerre l'a changé. Comme nous tous, d'ailleurs._

Finalement, après un grand silence en aucun cas inconfortable, Harry entendit un léger murmure, une phrase prononcée juste assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

"Parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire."

À ces mots, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers l'autre, se regardant dans les yeux. Harry repensa alors à la nuit où Dumbledore avait été tué. Il se souvenait clairement de l'hésitation de Drago, de son incapacité à assassiner le vieux sorcier.

_Peut être qu'il n'a jamais été consentant_, pensa t'il, _peut être qu'il voulait passer du bon côté ..._

Harry se sentit triste pour son ancien ennemi. Il avait été trainé de force par ses parents aux côtés de Voldemort, et maintenant il allait être jugé pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait.

Il vit alors que Drago s'était détourné de lui et s'apprêtait à partir.

"- Je pourrais t'aider, tu sais ?" Ces mots étaient sortis sans qu'il ne le sache de sa bouche, mais il ne les regretta pas.

"- Pourquoi le ferais tu ? On s'est toujours détestés. Et ce n'est pas pour régler une quelconque dette, car tu m'as sauvé tout à l'heure." Ces derniers mots semblaient avoir été arrachés de sa bouche.

_Il reste Drago. Avouer_ _que quelqu'un l'a sauvé_ _n'est pas dans ses habitudes_.

- Tu n'étais pas d'accord avec tout ça, n'est ce pas ?" Répondit Harry d'une voix douce, pour apaiser son interlocuteur. "Tu ne mérites pas d'être jugé pour des crimes que tu n'as pas commis.

- C'est ce que tu penses, mais le ministère n'aura pas les mêmes réflexions que toi. Ils chercheront tous ses partisans, coupables ou non, et les enfermeront jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies."

À peine eut il finit sa phrase qu'il partit d'un pas rapide, tournant le dos à Poudlard et semblant prêt à partir, loin, très loin. Mais Harry couru après lui, le rattrapant en quelques foulées, et attrapa son bras pour l'arrêter.

"- Tu sais que je peux plaider en ta faveur. Laisse moi t'aider."

Harry ne su jamais ce qu'il se passa dans la tête de Draco à cet instant précis, mais quand il vit ses yeux rougir à cause des larmes refoulées puis s'écrouler sous les sanglots incontrôlables qui le gagnait, Harry, le ventre de tordant en voyant l'état dans lequel le Serpentard se trouvait, su ce qu'il devait faire.

Il prit délicatement Drago dans ses bras, veillant à ne pas le brusquer, entoura sa taille de ses bras et laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule du blond. Ne sentant pas Drago réagir, il pensa que celui ci était bien trop envahi par la douleur pour sentir quelconque mouvement près de son corps, mais il sentit son visage se serrer contre son cou et les larmes couler sur sa peau.

Les deux anciens ennemis n'avaient jamais vécu une telle proximité, bien qu'il se soient battus de nombreuses fois au corps à corps. Cette même proximité procura à chacun un sentiment de sécurité qu'ils n'avaient pas ressenti depuis plusieurs mois, et ils se sentirent isolés du monde.

Ils oublièrent tout. La guerre, les morts, la souffrance, la peur pendant plusieurs minutes, se laissant envahir par la chaleur des bras de l'autre. Plus rien ne comptait à ce moment la.

Mais vint le temps de laisser partir cette tranquillité, de revenir dans la réalité dure et douloureuse. Ils se décrochèrent l'un de l'autre le plus lentement possible, voulant retarder l'instant le plus possible. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, sachant que le moment pour Drago de partir arrivait plus vite qu'ils ne le voudraient. Harry finit par baisser les yeux par crainte de l'envie qui naissait au fond de lui. Il vit alors que dans sa poche se trouvait toujours la baguette d'aubépine dont le propriétaire était juste devant lui. N'hésitant plus, il la lui tendit, les yeux toujours baissés.

"- Tiens, c'est à toi qu'elle revient ...

- Je ... merci, Harry."

Harry leva les yeux, surpris par l'usage de son prénom et trouva Drago à quelques centimètres de lui, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Il se laissa faire, car il savait qu'il le désirait, au fond.

Harry ferma lentement ses yeux, et il sentit ses lèvres être doucement recouvertes par celle de Drago. Il eut alors l'impression que son ventre et son cœur explosaient, tandis que ses sentiments le submergeait. Les lèvres du Serpentard étaient incroyablement douces et avaient un goût légèrement épicé qui donna à Harry le désir de goûter ces lèvres pour l'éternité.

Ils finirent par se séparer, mais leurs fronts se collèrent et ils admirèrent les yeux de l'autre pendant quelques secondes avant de replonger pour un autre baiser.

Celui-ci fut beaucoup moins doux que le précédent, ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, comme si leurs vies dépendaient de ce baiser. Ils ne se séparent que lorsqu'ils furent à cours d'air, et restèrent très proche de l'autre. C'est à cet instant que Drago décida de prendre la parole d'une voix attristée.

"- Je vais devoir partir ...

- Je sais. Encore un peu de temps, s'il te plait ...

- Non, Harry, je dois partir maintenant."

Ces mots avaient été prononcés avec regret, et Drago se sépara définitivement de Harry a contrecœur, après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son ancien ennemi.

Il recula de quelques pas, et l'argent et l'émeraude de leur yeux se confrontèrent doucement une dernière fois. Harry ferma les yeux fermement, ne voulant pas le voir disparaître, pour toujours peut être.

Un léger Crac retentit, et le Survivant ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, pour voir un vide devant ses yeux. Il était parti. Une boule de chagrin naquit dans son ventre et le tordît, pendant que Harry contemplait ce vide qui avait contenu une chaleur désirée quelques instants auparavant.

Harry prit finalement le chemin du retour vers la tour des Gryffondors, et quand il arriva, ce fut pour y trouver Ron qui s'était endormit aux côtés d'Hermione. Un léger sourire prit place sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se couchait sur son lit.

Il allait se préparer pour le procès de Drago qui devrait avoir lieu un jour ou l'autre, et il se promit de tout faire pour le sauver et le garder auprès de lui.

Qu'allait dire Ginny ? Il s'en fichait, car en partant Drago avait laissé un homme amoureux derrière lui.

Il ferma les yeux, imaginant sentir encore une fois la douceur des lèvres de Drago contre les siennes. Son sourire grandit alors que ses doigts effleuraient ses lèvres délicatement.

Un jour, leurs chemins se croiseront à nouveau. Il en était certain.

* * *

Je n'ai pas mis plus de sentiments que ça parce que d'abord je trouvais que ça ferait trop, et puis c'est comme ça que j'imagine une relation entre eux.

Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
